


To Helios

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Adventures in Sailormoonland [45]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Manga), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sonnet addressed to Helios, written by Princess Lady Serenity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Helios

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: "Sailor Moon" is the property of Takuechi Naoko.
> 
> AUTHOR'S NOTE: Written for the "Moonlight Sonnet-a Carries The Message of Love" challenge at the "sailormoonland" community at Livejournal.

If love is nothing but a dream,  
Then I wish to live this dream forever.  
If love is less than what it may seem,  
Then don't tell me the truth, not ever.

You are my dream come true,  
The one I've always longed for.  
Love, it feels all so new,  
And fills me to my very core.

Young in years though I may be,  
I know exactly what I desire.  
I want you always close to me,  
With passion hot as fire.

Let's live forever in this world of fantasy,  
Experiencing days of endless esctasy.


End file.
